Fire and Ice Will Never Mix
by writting is love
Summary: Two star crossed lovers, one of fire, the other of ice. How can they be together when they can't even touch each other?


**A/N: Okay so I started writing this as soon as I saw the amazing manip winstonevertt. By the way I'm pulling all of this out of my ass so go easy.**

"**Fire and Ice Will Never Mix" Chapter One**

"My Queen we have a prisoner for you."

Rachel nodded and walked into the corridor hearing fiery voice ring out "Let me go!" The brunette snapped her head at the fire that had melted a wall. To a woman in a red dress struggling from the chains around her neck, and wrists. _Fire Nation_ echoed through Rachel's head.

"You nearly melted me you little Bit-"

"Stop!" Rachel boomed freezing the man's arm from hitting the young woman. "Touch her and you will die." She spoke cold and stern. Staring into the man's soul. If he wasn't already made of ice he would have had shivers run down his spine. "Leave. Now."

The man turned back to the fiery woman and growled before turning away in a huff.

"All of you out." Rachel said sternly.

"But malady what about you." Noah, Rachel's noble soldier spoke out.

"I'll be fine Noah, now kindly make your leave."

He nodded to her before bowing and making his way out with the rest of his men.

"Sorry about him. As you saw my cousin loathes your father." Rachel spoke out softly to the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on.

"Tundra, is your cousin?" The blonde questioned.

Rachel nodded 'Yes'.

"That must mean you're Queen Rachel Frost." Quinn said her eyes widening a little she had heard of her. How cold and stern she was that her heart was made of ice. But the girl was so beautiful her eyes a were a deep crystal blue, her skin and lips glistened with ice.

"I've heard of you as well, Quinn Pyro. I heard you were molded by the God of fire himself, Hephaestus. I also heard that he made you so beautiful that he had to send you to Earth to live with the fire nation. So that you could protect yourself from Aphrodite, I can see why...You _are_ more beautiful than Aphrodite herself." Quinn, gasped a little no one ever said that aloud. They were all afraid of Aphrodite. Afraid she would turn them all into something ugly like Medusa. "Don't worry nothing will happen to you, I promise you that." Rachel laughed a little. She was and never will be afraid of the Gods.

Rachel reached out to feel Quinn's cheek, but the blonde leaned back. "I'll melt you." Quinn whispered.

"It's okay." Rachel whispered reaching out once more till she gently felt Quinn's fiery skin.

Quinn felt Rachel's finger tips melt beneath her skin. Quinn watched Rachel smile before she moved back once more afraid to hurt the Queen.

Rachel put her melted finger tips along the iced walls re-creating her fingers.

"I felt you." Rachel smiled. "I felt warmth beneath my finger tips...What did you feel?"

"Ice turn to water." Quinn said smiling back weakly. How could she not smile back.

Rachel, noticed Quinn's skin start to turn a blue color. She snapped her fingers giving Quinn a light fire.

"Why are you being so kind? My father murdered your fathers." Quinn spoke out.

Rachel shrugged. "I bear no grudge towards you. It was that of your father who made his grave mistake."

"So what will you have of me?" Quinn asked looking down.

"Tell me how the princess of the Fire Nation was found lurking around my kingdom." Rachel asked sitting down across from Quinn.

"I wasn't _lurking._" Quinn retorted.

"Hmm...Then what were you doing?" Rachel asked again.

"I was just trying to see what it would feel like to touch ice. That's all I was doing when I was captured by your cousin." Quinn said raising her eyebrow.

"Again..." Rachel said leaning towards Quinn putting her palm over the table by Quinn. "Please accept my dearest apologies." Rachel leaned back in her chair as Quinn looked at the ice gardenia next to her.

The Pyro smiled softly before gently picking it up only to have the stem melt causing the gardenia to fall and splatter.

"I'm sorry." Quinn frowned she hatted that her hands turned everything to fire.

"...I'll tell you what Pyro, I'll let you go, and offer your nation a peace offering. But, only if you come and visit me as often as you can." Rachel said smiling.

"I think I would really love that." Quinn said smiling. "But what about your people won't they hate that you're making amends?"

"Quinn, my fathers were avenged when your father was brutally murdered." Rachel stated sternly.

Quinn looked down. "Was that you? Not that I am mad or anything he was a horrible man, but was it?"

"No, it was one of his men. What goes up must come down."

Quinn nodded before standing up. "Isn't it customary for the host to feed the guest?" Quinn smirked raising her eyebrow.


End file.
